A New Era
by PinkyPies
Summary: The year 2710, it has been almost a 200 years since the end of the Human-Covenant War, humanity now stands unopposed in this new era, but for how long will will this peace last? Will this new Era be one of peace, or will that picture be shattered by a tide of total war? Follow the story of Mavrik Jones, a private in the Republic of Nations, and you will find out.


_**Introduction**_

The year is 2710, it has almost been 200 years since the end of the Human-Covenant War. Humanity has begun many projects to restore humanity to its former glory, and beyond. The first of these was to form a new government. A republic, with its capital planet being Earth. This government was formed in 2560 and called The Republic of Nations. In 2565 the Republic of Nations set out on mass re-population of the Human race, humanity wanted to restore its power, and in case of another war, have the resources, both in materials and people ready to fight. Many planets the Covenant have glassed were terraformed, making them liveable once more, planets such as Reach and Harvest. Many new planets were colonized, and many new ones terraformed. Over the years between 2565 and 2665 mass re population began. The first event was in 2580, when Earth's population reached 12 billion. Many of whom were poor, lower class citizens, and Earth was on the brink of starvation. A solution was to send, 9 billion of these people to recolonize worlds, and to colonize new ones, of these 9 billion, about 90% were in poverty, so life as a colonist provided the perfect opportunity for them. Each family who went was promised large sums of land, the more people in your family who went, the more land. As a result many people were eager to go, and many became farmers. This set up each of these colonies to be self sufficient food wise. The next Event was in 2640, when Earth's population was once again at 12 billion. 9 billion people also went to colonize worlds, but most of them, around 6 billion went to existing worlds, to get the economy of these worlds running, such as mining, proper electricity, cities, and infrastructure, for most of the available farm land had been taken by previous colonists and the fact many planets still had most of their jungles, it was up to the new ones to do the city building. The next 3 billion went to found new colonies, many moons have been terraformed in the process of recolonization, so not all of these places were planets. Each of these colonies was expected to have a full time militia consisting of 15% of their population, there was usually small skirmishs with Brutes, Pirates, usually Jackals, or Covenant Remnants, but nothing to serious. The last major event was in 2665, when Earth's population reached a critical 14 billion. With mass poverty rates, and 6 billion people going without food every second day. The reason was each family was encouraged to have many kids, due to heavy propaganda, after all there was safety in numbers. The Republic of Nations also needed to restore humanity, so its not to say they didn't play a role in the over population and poverty. In their eyes it was for the greater good. So this time, 11 billion people were sent off planet, all of them amongst the 200 colonies The Republic of Humanity now had. All of these people quickly found jobs, for much work in developing infrastructure, cultivation, mining and much more was needed. By 2680 all of these colonies had a reactively good standard of living, and poverty was obliterated. By 2690 all colonies were expected to replace their militia with a professional army by 20 years time, consisting of 20% of their population, 10% of them active, and the other 10% in reserve. The Republic of Nations didn't want to lose their new found colonies, so they prepared in case of a conflict. This professional Army also helped with the fact each colony has a small fleet, at least 1 frigate, and a space station. So many pirate problems were eliminated. Thats not to say larger or more organized forces didn't present a threat. Now the Republic of Nations is mostly focused on making Humanity a massive military power, using Forerunner and Covenant technologies, to give all military ships shields, and all soldiers are now equipped with shields as strong as Elite sergeants.

Chapter 1

Powell River, BC, Canada, Earth. January 1st, 2710. Mavrik was sitting at the dinning room table, reading the local news, he always liked to know what was going on around the world. He read through the pages, nothing seemed to interesting. The only thing note worthy was an artificial on weather or not The Republic of Nations should be focusing on building up its military. Both sides on the yes and no has some decent arguments. But the main reason for no was the fact Humanity hasn't had any real threat in well over a hundred years, and that the colonies have been relatively fine defending themselves. On the yes side of the argument, it was stated it has been a long time for humanities former enemies to develop as well, and that we need to be prepared, we don't want another Human-Covenant War after all. Personally Mavrik thought it to be a great idea to get a strong military. It would create many new jobs, in fact there was always jobs available, but there was a recent population boom. The total Population of Humanity at the moment is roughly 70 Billion. 30 Billion of which are in the age of 17-25, a perfect age for recruiting a massive army, although there was no need for a huge force, just a larger one than currently operational, just in case there was another war, the Human-Covenant War hasn't been forgotten by humanity, or forgiven. Mavrick noticed the coffee machine was done making coffee. He got up and went over, he looked at the cloak on the oven, it was 8:00 am. He got up early for a reason today, a reason he would reveal to his family once they were awake. He walked over to the cupboards, opened it, they were white, nothing special. He took a coffee mug out, and closed the cupboard. Got milk out of the fridge and poured some into his cup, then the coffee, then the sugar. He always put to much sugar into his coffee, something his mother was always onto him about. He walked over to the living room, and sat on the couch, he kind of flung himself onto the couch, like he always does. His mother never liked that, said he'd break something. He turned the TV on with the remote. He switched it to the news to see if anything note worthy was happening. After a half hour of crap Mavrick was going to turn off the TV something interesting came on. The reporter said "It appears there has been various siting of what look like to be Jackal raiders, near the colony Sigmus". "Here we have, Admiral Mohammed, and what he has to say about these reports". Admiral Mohammed spoke. "Dear citizens of the Republic. There is no reason to fear, the reports have been mildly true, we did find a few Jackal raiding parties. Many of which have been hunted down and destroyed." The man spoke with gravitas, and a slight raspy voice. Admiral Mohammed was a very well known Admiral, he was in charge of keeping many outer colonies safe. He has been very successful in doing so. In turn he has become one of the outer colonies favourites. "Well, that is all the time we have for now, thank you for joining us Admiral" The news reporter said. "It has been my pleasure". Admiral Mohammed said before disappearing off screen. After that the reporter started talking about useless stuff again, so he turned off the TV. He heard a door creek open, and his father walked out into the living room, and sat on the couch. "Good morning son". "Good morning dad". Mavrick replied. His father got back up and went into the dinning room, got his news paper and sat back down in the living room. He always sat on a big cushiony chair. "So son, when are you going to get a job, you've been out of high school for several months, you, your mother and I have all agreed you must either go to college or get a job this year". Mavrick replied. "Yes I know father, and I'm waiting for mother to wake up before I tell you guys". Mavrick has been out of school for several months, he finished a year early. Now its the new year, and he promised his parents he'd get a job or go to college. His mother walked out of the same bedroom his father walked out of, and sat down on the couch. "Good morning mom" Mavrick said, then took a sip of his Coffee. "Good morning honey, now what are you going to do, job or college". "Strait to the point I see?" Mavrick replied. "Well in that case I chose job". His father put his news paper down and looked at him. "What job are you planning to work at, Lary said he'd be willing to let you pipe fit with him, its good pay you know, 40 credits an hour" his father said. Mavrick looked at his father and said. "No, not that father, although I must say it is a very kind offer of him, I wish to serve in the military, just as great grandfather did". His mother looked shocked, and so did his father some what. His mother said frantically. "No, no, no, I will not have my son be killed in the Military, in some war to defend the outer colonies, no way!" Mavrick replied. "Relax mom, it's not like there's any heavy fighting, nothing to worry about." His mom replied. "No, just no, I will not have my son go run off and be killed!". His father got up. "Mavrick go downstairs, I need to talk to your mother about this". Mavrick sighed, he didn't understand why he couldn't be apart of the conversation. He wasn't a child any more. He went downstairs anyway, he didn't want to argue with his father. He could hear them arguing, his mom definitely didn't want him to join the army. Mavricks great grand father fought in the Human-Covenant War, he even fought along side Master Chief in a few occasions. Mavrick walked into his room, and onto his computer chair. He always liked to play online games. His favourite were strategy and first person shooters. A good hour or so his father knocked on the door. Mavrick got up and opened it. His father said. "Son I'm proud of you, and the fact you want to serve humanity in the armed forces, so me and your mother have agreed to let you join". Mavrick replied immediately. "Good, I'll be signing up today". His father smiled. "Your great grand father will be proud to hear this". "So I take it you need a ride to the recruitment centre". His father asked. "No its al right dad, me and Mark are going to join together, he's coming to pick me up, in 5 minutes". Hid father replied. "Al right son, I guess I'll see you later today", his father said as he walked away, to go back upstairs. Mark was Mavricks best friend, they had been friends since he was 14. Mavrick looked out his window and saw his friends truck has just pulled up outside. He slipped on his running shoes and opened the door. "Gotta go, be back soon!" He yelled up the stairs, just before closing the door behind him. He walked over to his friends truck, it was of decent size, and blue. He opened the door and sat inside the front passenger seat, and his friend sped away. "Hows it going man!" Mark said. "Pretty good, I'm really excited to sign up, how about yourself!" Mavrick said with excitement. If only he knew, years later what he was getting himself into. "Yeah I can't wait either, so excited!". Mark replied. Mavrick was both excited, and nervous. He new the horrors of war, or at least. What he has been told, but he felt this is the best way he can serve his species. So he'd do it. Mavrick and Mark talked about random stuff the whole drive to the recruitment centre. Mostly video games and their speculations about being in the army, all the places they would see. All the people they'd meet. And all the aliens to. They were both excited, Mavrick wanted to see an Elite in person. And a Brute, but most Brutes just shot at you, so maybe just an Elite. They finally got to the army recruitment centre after a good 30 minutes of driving. Mark parked his truck and they both got out. They started their walk to the recruitment centre, it was a small building. They did live in a small town, so it was to be expected. They walked in. saw a small line up, 5 or so guys. Mark got in line before Mavrick, and Mavrick was behind him. No one talked in line. After 15 minutes of waiting Mavrick finally got his turn. "How old are you...son?" A man, in his late 40's asked Mavrick. "I'm 17 sir!" Mavrick replied. "Hmm...17, good, take this form and fill it out". The man handed him a form, and a pen. Mavricked filled out all of his information, Birth date, blood type, exc. He handed it back to the man at the counter. The man behind the counter said "Good, report back here in a week". "Yes sir!" Mavrick replied. He walked off with a certificate the man gave him, to prove he had signed up. "So, a week? Can't wait!" Mavrick said to Mark. "Yeah me either, want to kill myself some brutes!" Mark replied. They both walked back to the truck and talked most of the way, Mavrick was dropped off and was told he was accepted into the army. A week has passed and it was time for Mavrick to go off and join the army, his grandfather who was especially proud of him, and worried,he told him of most of his battles in the Human-Covenant War. Everyone said their good byes at the front door, his mother was crying. Mavrick walked over to Marks truck and hopped in. Mark played some kind of metal music as they drove there, they talked some, but not so much. They got to the recruitment centre. Mark parked his truck and they both go out, walked back inside to the same man at the counter and handed them their slip. They waited for a good hour or two. While other men and some women slowly came in and handed in their slips and sat down. Eventually they were all escorted by the man at the counter to a military transport bus. There was roughly 15 of them. They all got on, took seats and began to talk quietly. Mark sat next to Mavrick. Both of them were relatively silent, looking at the country side as they drove. They were heading to Vancouver, a nearby city, with the population of 5 million. They finally arrived in the military base, it took about a 6 hour drive. They all got out of the truck. Lined up outside of it. A man, with an officers uniform walked over. He inspected everyone, looked us all in the eye. "Follow me!" The man shouted, everyone did so. In single file they all followed him. The Base gates opened, slowly. They were titanium, with a green paint job. There was a 5 metre thick wall around the entire base. Made of Titanium. A orange light flashed above the gate, and a buzzer played as it opened. We all followed the sergeant inside. Cargo ships were dropping off supplies, warthogs driving around, troops were training in the training course, and you could hear shots being fired, target practice of course. All the things you'd expect at a military base. They were led into a large building, it was square, and has windows at the top, probably 30 feet high. They walked inside and they could see at least a thousand other recruits standing there, waiting. They lined up in the back most row. The Sergeant waited by the door. They all faced the front, where there was a stage. After some time a man walked up to this stage, in his early 40's. Brown eyes, black skin, black buzzed cut hair. He spoke into the microphone. "You are all now soldiers of the Republic of Nations!, you all signed up for this, pledge your allegiance to humanity, from this day forth to the end of time, or leave at once!". Everyone at the same time said. "We pledge our allegiance, to the Republic, and to humanity, from this day forth, unto our last!". The man replied. "Good, you will be escorted to your barracks by your Sergeant, training begins tomorrow, at 0600.

Mavrick and Mark, along with the rest of the group followed their Sergeant to a barracks, where 25 others were already waiting, everyone was a new recruit. They were all given their uniforms, and armour, a bed, a blanket and a pillow. It was their job to keep their equipment clean. They would start today, with how to put their armour on quickest. They were given a version of the Spartan IV armour Gen2 ODST battle armour, it was the exact same in looks, but not what if offered. It offered the protection of the armour, and the ability to go in space as well. Your vital signs were also monitored. Armour attachments such as the jet pack were available to. But nothing to do with augmentations and making your combat skill improve. The reason marines could be so easily outfitted with this kind of armour, was mainly to reverse engineering of Covenant and Forerunner technologies. Although Spartans were still very effective and noticeable. Mainly because of their size, skill and special armour. And the fact Spartans didn't use Gen2 ODST battle armour, or any modifications of it. It was the next day, at 0600, just like the man on the stage said. The lights suddenly blurred on and a man bursting into the room, and screamed. "WAKE THE FUCK UP ITS 0600, TIME FOR TRAINING!". Everyone rushed out of bed, and stood strait up as possible, looking directly ahead. The man, who's badge on his right arm red, Sergeant Gram. The man was in his late 20's. Black hair, brown eyes, white skin. Had a scar, most likely from a slash, on his right cheek. "Today we begin training, for the next 2 years I will woop you into perfect physical condition, and fighting capabilities, DO YOU HEAR ME?" The sergeant said to everyone, in a loud voice. Everyone in the barracks replied. "SIR YES SIR". Training time was very long, two years, soldiers had to be trained in everything. How to use all the weapons, snipers, assault rifles, rocket launchers, you name it. They had to be trained to drive all the vehicles as well, and pilot a select few. Troops also had to be trained in medical procedures on the battle field, and engineering as well. A lot of people would join the army so they could get these skills for free, such as engineering, and a degree in the medical field, then put those skills to work after they finished serving. After the two years of training, troops had to fight for four years. Then they could stay in the army, or leave, most soldiers did stay in the army, it wasn't to hard, no major conflicts. It was good pay to, sixty thousand credits a year, and in danger situations, like being in a battle, you'd be pay'd double your wage per hour. They suited their armour on as quickly as possible, their goal by the end of training was a minute and a half, right now it took everyone a good 4 to 5 minutes, Sergeant Gram wasn't impressed. Sergeant gram shouted. "Al ight lets move, to the training course!". "SIR YES SIR" everyone replied. They all followed him out of the barracks, they jogged through the court yard, where many of groups of people were leaving their barracks, and to training courses. After 10 minutes of jogging through the base to a track, we had to run through an intense obstacle course, , we would do this each day for 4 hours to get our stamina up. Next they would lift weights, the goal was to make everyone stronger, not like a body builder, but be able to carry their own weight and then some, after 4 hours of lifting weights they would all do shooting practice for 4 hours. After that everyone would be educated in Engineering and Medical procedures on the battle field, after 4 hours of this everyone would eat one meal, then sleep, get 8 hours of sleep, and then repeat. We all ate breakfast before the obstiol course, then we would eat after weight training, then finally after the last part of the day, we would repeat this cycle many times. For 1 year it was the same routine, sometimes the order mixed up, and each months the courses would get more physically challenging. Also, each Friday we would train in a war games, two teams armed with stun rounds would either fight to the death, pursue objectives, usually both. The teams were large, and sometimes included vehicles. Onto the second year of training everyone was learning how to drive vehicles, since the engineering course was finished. Also 3 times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday there would be day long war games. Some times these games would last up to a week, since it only ended once one side won. They still spent 2 hours on battle field medical courses. The 40 soldiers from their barracks where split up into squads of 10, but in war-games, everyone from their barracks was always on a team. With 6 months left, a competition was put into their war games, each barracks would compete for top team. Over the course of the two years, every now and then they'd go up north to the poles and train in arctic warfare, they'd also go to many deserts and train in those climates. Urban warfare was also a huge part of training. As well as combat on a space ship. Over time Mavrick made many new friends, out of all the new ones, Lucas was the one he liked the most. Mavrick, Mark, and Lucas were got teamed up a lot in warthogs by chance, so they became good friends, but everyone in the barracks was good friends with one another. After all, two years of being stuck with people you're either going to hate them, or love them. Every week the soldiers also called their families, and got to see them for a week every 3 months. All of the Marines just got back from seeing their families, that was the last time in 4 years, they were going to ship out tomorrow. All the new recruits, sent out to some outer colony to defend against what ever threat was there. Mavrick went to sleep, everyone did, they were all nervous, tired, and excited for what awaited them. The next morning, they all woke up at 0600. Suited up in their armour, and prepared for departure. Their Sergeant also came in aswell, He was fully geared up. The only difference was he had a Recon helmet on. Everyone got their weapons ready as well. Mavrick became a very good shots in his two years of training. He usually had a battle rifle or a sniper rifle. Everyone grabbed an Assault Rifle Mark II, as they where known. They were much more accurate than their predecessor, especially in burst fire. Everyone also grabbed a pistol, the magnum. Everyone put their supply backs on as well, that carried all their food, water and utensils. Ammo and grenades were stored in the pouches and the belts. Grenades on their belts, ammo in the ammo pouches that were on the side of their legs. Everyone Got into single file formation and headed out, following Sergeant Gram in a jog. They jogged to the Air field, where they were met by a Pelican. They all climbed aboard. And sat in a seat. Mavrick sat down beside the Sergeant, and Mark sat down beside Lucas who was across from Mavrick. The rest of the seats were quickly filled up. Everyone talked on the flight up, they were going to space. To a frigate, called. The RNSC Commando. RNSC stands for Republic of Nation Space Command. The lights on the Pelican flickered, as they went up into the atmosphere, nothing unusual. We were now ascending through Earth's atmosphere, Mavrick couldn't wait to see what the RNSC was like. The ship started to slow down as they get out of Earth's atmosphere. You could hear the pilots talking in the next cock pit. Must of been about getting us landed in the hanger. The pelican slowly drifted towards the hanger, and flew in, the pelican started to descend, and you could hear it thump and land on the titanium hanger floor. The pelican door slowly opened, and everyone stood up.

**_The Marine Armour Looks Like This, Note, Their Will Be Different Colour Variants._****** . /_cb20130722191702/halo/images/archive/7/73/20130909144650!H4_ODST_


End file.
